La Rose et l'Eclipse
by La Sage Ithere
Summary: Quelle chose étrange que les liens capables d'unir deux personnes"... Si on vous disait que l'amour pouvait naître du chagrin, le croiriez vous? Shadamy Oneshot, noté M pour "Mature, 16 ".


Disclaimer: Je ne détiens aucun droit sur les personnages et l'univers de SEGA/Sonic Team.// I do not own any rights on SEGA/Sonic Team characters and universe.

Warning: Cette fanfiction contient des références sexuelles, c'est pourquoi elle est notée "M" (Mature, 16+). Ce n'est **pas** exactement un "Lemon", c'est même d'ailleurs bien plus doux, mais je tiens à préciser que je ne serais pas tenue pour responsable si vous vous sentez choqué. La décision de lire ce OneShot n'appartient qu'à vous après tout.

* * *

**La Rose et l'Eclipse**

« Il avait pourtant dit qu'il ne me laisserait jamais ... »

Un gouffre de solitude. Un trou béant en plein cœur.

Amy Rose savait désormais ce qu'est le chagrin d'un cœur brisé, dont les fragments gisants à ses pieds disparaissent alors emportés dans le murmure du vent.

...

« Shadow. »

Un nom qui parle de lui-même. Quelle fierté y a t il au fond, à être la forme de vie suprême s'il faut être condamné à vivre comme une ombre, sans un seul chemin qui puisse l'éclairer?

Devant lui, le destin ne semblait pouvoir lui offrir qu'une éternité d'errance dans les ténèbres.

...

Des pas. De la pluie. Et encore des pas.

Dieu seul sait où ils les conduisaient. Leur champ de vision s'était arrêté à leurs pieds avançant l'un après l'autre, et rien d'autre. Rien que l'impression d'une humidité glaciale les rongeant corps et âme, et boueuse sur leurs chaussures.

Les clapotis de la boue sur l'herbe échoient soudain à leurs oreilles.

Dans un même mouvement, ils s'arrêtent. Puis relèvent lentement la tête.

Jade et rubis se rencontrent en un même, long regard, empli de ce sentiment qui les avaient fatalement ou non, amenés à cet endroit précis. A cet instant précis.

Tristesse.

Après un moment qui parût à leurs yeux éternel, ce fût comme si leur esprit avait été déconnecté de la réalité. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une flamme ardente en guise de conscience.

Et évidemment, pas un mot n'a été échangé.

Chacun s'était élancé vers l'autre, dans une étreinte douloureuse et passionnelle. Leur vision était brouillée mais qu'importe. C'était leur rêve après tout.

Leurs mains ne cessaient de serrer et parcourir le corps de l'autre, toujours plus fort, tandis que les sons de leurs baisers intenses et furtifs se mélangeaient à leur souffle brûlant.

Quelle chose étrange que le désir.

Shadow ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait utilisé le Contrôle du Chaos.

Ni lui ni elle ne pouvaient se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit de toute façon, puisque leur univers s'était arrêté à la personne devant eux à l'instant où leur osmose était apparue. Que le ciel gris pleurant de larmes froides se soit changé en plafond boisé, ou que l'herbe boueuse sous leurs pieds ait été remplacée par un lit aux draps blancs soutenant leur deux corps enlacés, il n'y avait pas de différence.

Elle était douce. Il était passionné. Tous deux semblaient former un Tao, un équilibre délicieux.

Chacun ayant besoin de sentir l'odeur de l'autre, de ressentir tout son être, sans qu'aucun obstacle n'entrave leur folie.

Quelle chose étrange que les liens capables d'unir deux personnes.

Il inhalait son parfum, à plein poumons. Son cou, sa poitrine, son ventre, jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Et ses mains ne cessaient jamais de caresser, serrer ou agripper chaque parcelle de chair nue jusqu'à ce qu'elles lui brûlent à force d'exploration. Que chaque contour de son corps rose soit connu d'elles à jamais. Que ce corps soit marqué pour toujours de ses baisers appuyés.

Elle serrait son grand corps sombre, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle savait suivre les traits de ses lourds piquants, de ses muscles, de sa colonne vertébrale, de ses ailerons jusqu'à ses hanches. Et sa tête enfouie dans sa poitrine blanche, respirant son odeur trempée d'amour et de sueur, le couvrait de doux baisers voyageant jusqu'à son cou et ses épaules. Pourvu que ce corps noir n'oublie jamais son toucher.

Enveloppés dans un épais cocon de chaleur, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent à nouveau.

Qui sait combien de temps sont elles restées à danser tandis que leurs détenteurs continuaient de se lover bras et jambes dans une étreinte impossible, la passion grandissant de seconde en seconde.

Aune parole, mais des murmures, des gémissements, des souffles courts et surtout, des regards à la fois vagues et enflammés suffisaient à dire ce que leur corps semblaient répéter inlassablement depuis le début de leur étreinte.

_« Toi qui a le même regard que moi..._

Rose et noir fusionnèrent alors pour la première fois. Douloureuse et délicieuse première fois.

_Toi qui est comme moi..._

Le désir, la folie, le besoin, la passion, la flamme... tout ne formait plus qu'un, en une cadence fiévreuse.

_Je t'aime._

Une explosion. Divine sensation issue de l'amour arrachant frissons et cris à ses disciples. L'inévitable aboutissement à toute fusion.

_Alors reste avec moi. »_

Jamais leurs bras ne quittèrent ceux de l'autre, ni leurs visages laissés séparés, échangeant leur souffle tandis que jade et rubis plongeaient à nouveau l'un dans l'autre.

La pensée était alors revenue mais la flamme elle, ne s'en irait plus. Pour preuve ce long baiser empreint de sa chaleur, échangé comme pour sceller un serment.

Adieu, abîmes ténébreuses du chagrin et de la souffrance.

Tes prisonniers sont parvenus à s'en défaire en devenant la lumière de l'autre.

Car tel est le serment de la rose et de l'éclipse.

FIN

* * *

_Les raisons derrière le titre "La Rose et L'Eclipse"_:

Pour Amy, c'est évident: elle est aussi jolie et déliacte que les pétales d'une rose, et aussi piquante et caractérielle que ses épines.

Quant à Shadow, je le vois comme une éclipse car il cache son bon fond (celui que Maria et le Professeur Gérald ont fait grandir en lui) avec un rideau de ténèbres (il semble vouloir rester à l'écart de tout le monde et agit toujours froidement).

Il y a encore de quoi dire à son sujet mais là n'est pas le bon endroit pour ça. Mais si mon opinion vous intéresse, je vous invite à aller voir mon recueil de poèmes appelé "Inspirations en Prose". Merci de votre attention.


End file.
